


Come With Me

by Pazmobulus



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Other, past New Year, vacation planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pazmobulus/pseuds/Pazmobulus
Summary: You got a vocation forced on you and the best boyfriend ever to support you in the ordeal.For DBH Secret Santa 2020.
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Come With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_sad_ghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_sad_ghost/gifts).



> I've never written reader ships in my life. I could only guess how to write it and I'm scared shitless about how it reads.
> 
> Please, be kind to me. Especially you, @one_sad_ghost!  
> I wish that everything you've planned for the upcoming year will come true in 2021, and all the best things in the world!  
> Happy New Year <3

It’s the middle of January. The work goes on, but today something feels particularly wrong. And you get what it is when Fowler pats you on the shoulder with a «Don’t want your face here for the whole two months. Google the word ‘vacation’». There are tickets in the envelope that the whole station’s shared the price for. There’s a feeling there’s more to it than just the show of love for you. But you couldn’t have gotten on anybody’s nerves lately, too hard that is, anyway.

Later on, Connor sends you a picture of your shocked face which you wish you haven’t seen. Classic.

The tickets lie on the bar counter, and you successfully ignore them while waiting for Connor to come home. The end of his shift is half a day away, so you clean, do the laundry, feed the cats, play with the cats, go for a run, have a shower, brush the cats, eat something, place an order on yumthirium.net.

Time is dragging by, and the thoughts of hot sand and warm sea give roots in your brain. Nice. Just imagine, two months of Mai-Tais on the department’s money, no patrolling, no too-pale rude Michigans disobeying the law, no reports.

The drone comes right when Connor unlocks the door and walks in. So you have to go get the delivery, and Connor hides in the shower without a hello kiss. The pack of six bright cans fits nicely in the fridge door, and you take one to make things pretty. Because pretty people ought to get only pretty things, right?

Connor comes back quickly though. Water’s dripping down his fringe and his fragile-looking bare chest, loose sweatpants hang low on his beautiful sharp hips. He takes a cocktail glass of flavored thirium from your hands with a «thank you» and kisses you. Finally. But for a second you imagine the kiss salty from the seawater, and that your boyfriend’s feet and yours are half-buried in that hot sand, and the sun feels nice on both your skin. And yes, here’s where this thought knocks the air out of your lungs and leaves you breathless.

«Come with me», you say after a moment’s struggle while watching Connor sip his orange-tinted thirium like the Mai-Tai you’ve just day-dreamed about. He can’t quite choke — the number of androids’ perks extend endlessly — but if he were a human he would — the eyes he makes.

«Wh-what», and that’s where you’re supposed to give him points for the attempt at stutter. You’re so in love with this silly gorgeous plastic man…

«Come with me on the vacation!» you try again, but this time you cannot stop, «Because I will die of boredom on the third day. I will enroll with the local police and continue working, I will kill somebody and join the police to help investigate, then maybe I get a detective if I don’t get caught, come because I will lose it, and it’ll count as a mitigating circumstance if I do», yes, you get carried away a bit, but it’s okay, for that you’re accepted too. «It’s a little too late for a romantic New Year holiday, but… please?»

«Well, when you’re asking so nicely, how can I resist?» he’s coy, but you see right through him and can’t help but beam. Connor still tries not to be too easy and says, «What happened to sexting?»

«Sexting is for work trips, baby. Sexing’s better than sexting.»

The LED on the chain around your neck blinks yellow, and then, it’s «Done», says Connor.

You feel like you’re melting and somebody needs to catch you before you fall. Although, now you actually have this somebody. Have had it for two years now, and for a year now you’ve been wearing his LED on your neck. You feel so home when Connor wraps his arms around you, and your T-shirt gets all soaked because some androids need to be taught how to use a towel, apparently. But, if you’re being completely honest to yourself, it doesn’t really matter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
